


Fineline

by Sadlyamundane



Series: 9-1-1 Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Basically 3x18 but buddie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadlyamundane/pseuds/Sadlyamundane
Summary: Tumblr Promt: Hey if you’re still taking prompts could you write your own take on how buddie would get together?-Eddie knows he has feelings for Buck, and he'd be crazy to miss the signs that Buck felt that way about him too. He doesn't miss the flirting, the quick glances. He knows they always make bullshit excuses to be together. always standing a little too close for just friends, always holding on to each other longer than just friends should.But he knows there's a fine line between feeling something and then acting on it and that's a line Eddie thinks he'd never be able to cross.
Relationships: Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: 9-1-1 Tumblr Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742503
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Fineline

Eddie knows he has feelings for Buck, and he'd be crazy to miss the signs that Buck felt that way about him too. He doesn't miss the flirting, the quick glances. He knows they always make bullshit excuses to be together. always standing a little too close for just friends, always holding on to each other longer than just friends should.

But he knows there's a fine line between feeling something and then acting on it and that's a line Eddie thinks he'd never be able to cross.

Buck was his best freind and Eddie was honestly, not the best person when it came down to making relationships work.. Eddie was to afraid of how what he felt would affect his friendship with Buck. Not only his friendship with Buck but Christophers relationship with Buck too. 

Eddie had to think about Chris,and how dating Buck would affect him. Chris loves Buck, Eddie knew that much, but what would happen if one day Buck couldn't be around Chris because Eddie messed up their relationship?

The night of the train crash, however, Eddie dosn't think about the lines he's crossing when he puts himself between Buck and Abby. Abby who Eddies knows enough about to know that she's hurt Buck badly, his Buck and he knows its crazy and irrational but he hates her for it.

He decides then that Buck is worth the risk, he puts himself between Buck and Abby, making sure that he's blocking her away from Buck, she doesn't get to come back just to hurt Buck. Eddie won't allow that to happen. Buck promises to find her finance and Eddie wants to yell at him, yell at him for always wearing his heart own his sleeve, always putting everyone else first. Eddie knows those are the things he likes the most about Buck but in that instant he wished Buck would stop playing hero and put himself first. Buck tells him it’s their job and they have a job to do. So they do, they save Sams life.

"You okay?" Eddie asked as the scene clears out.

"What's next" is all the response he gets.  
-

They don't talk about what happened that night. Eddie hates that Buck shuts him out. No call, no text.  
just a knock on his door one afternoon.

'Hey can we talk' Buck is already pushing his way into Eddie's wing room, like he's at home and belongs there, Eddie likes the idea, of Buck belonging in his home.

Yeah, what's going on?' Eddie stops off in the kitchen to grab two bottles of beer. Buck is fidgeting, he could see that. something wasn't right. - 

“I talked to Abby today went and met up with her" 

“oh and is everything okay &" Eddie isn't sure he wants the answer to that question.

“yeah every things good-I guess I don't know' Eddie hands a beer to Buck as he fumbled with his words “seeing her again, you know it wasn't how I expected. I thought I was okay with her being gone and out of my life" 

Eddie could feel his heart sinking at the implaction of Bucks words. He wasn’t over Abby which meant he wasn't ready to move forward, ending what they had before it even started.

“a-and I just felt better talk to her, made me realize the only thing holding me back from what I really wanted was me. I was so afeard of being left behind again I didn't notice I was holding myself back from letting us happen. I'm not a fard of what I feel for you Eddie"

“What do mean' Eddie was a little lost for words, that conversation did not go how he had expected it, not that he was mad about it.

“It means I'm done being scared. I like you Eddie, snore than a best friend, I want to be sickenly cute withe you like Hen and Karen, Maddie and Claim, I don't want to be the only couple at dinner that isn't a couple. I want you Eddie”

“Buck, Ican't do that to you, I mean I have a kid- “

"Eddie I love that kid, dont make that an excuse”

So the fineline is crossed, Buck stays the night, they talk and hold each close, kissing under the soft glow of the moon light.

-  
No one knows, it's not that they want to keep them a secret but its still new, they're trying to figure it out. find their balance.

Eddie didn't think twice when he walked up to Buck and Bobby talking. He didn't second guess anything when he snaked an arm around Bucks waist “everything okay?”

“Yeah 'Bobby and Buck nodded. Eddie noticed the way Bobby glanced down at his hand around Buck

“Chris wants more pictures, you coming?”

Eddie could feel the eyes following them, he knew they'd eventually be bombarded with a million questions but he didn't care. He had crossed the line he had drawn with Buck and he was happy with it. Happy that Buck was happy too, happy that Christopher adored Buck, happy that life felt right for the first time in a long time. Eddie was honestly too happ to care what anyone was going to say.  
-  
“Does he really have to go?” Buck whiness as they waved good bye to Christopher.

“Its only two weeks Evan, you'll survive” Eddie teased as he unfolded the card Chris had given to him before he got on the bus. 

‘you are going to have a great time with Buck, Love Christopher’ 

Eddie smiles at the note before showing it to Buck, he was positive they Id have a good time, official first date was quickly approaching after all.


End file.
